


(Bo焕) 抱着你睡

by siuyim



Category: Bobhwan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siuyim/pseuds/siuyim





	(Bo焕) 抱着你睡

**(Bo焕) 抱着你睡**

下了飞机坐上保姆车的时候，天已经光得彻底。在电梯和允亨道了别，他一个人推着行李回了下层的宿舍。  
最近他们在漫长的休整期，有家可归的弟弟们大多回家了，宿舍裡估计就剩下他和金知元。  
金振焕静悄悄的走进屋裡，现在时间尚早，金知元这个睡神是肯定还没起来的。  
他累到不行，本以抒压为目的所去的旅游，结果整趟旅程下来加上舟车劳顿，居然令他有一种比先前还要更疲倦的感觉。  
他随意地冲了个澡，连日常的保养八步曲，都偷懒地简化成了4 Steps的版本。  
推开自己房门的时候，意想不到的寒冷空气扑面而来，外面阳光正好，透过酒红色窗帘照射进来，形成了一个红色的迷幻空间。而他刚才一直在念想的人，这时正开着他的空调，睡在他那舒适的Queen Size大床上。  
他摄手摄脚的爬上床，本应在熟睡的人马上就醒了，哑着声喊他：「南尼？」然后待他一躺平在床上，对方的手臂便搂了上来，他顺势枕在对方的臂弯裡，他们的怀抱如此吻合，熟悉的触感和温度，舒服得他连眼皮都张不开来，不知不觉间就睡着了。

他从睡梦中惊醒，睁开眼睛就看到金知元凝视着他，眼裡满满都是怜惜，对方擦去他额角冒出的冷汗，他蜷缩进对方的怀裡，眼角开始渗出眼泪。  
他最近睡眠质素差，日日夜夜的做着噩梦，梦裡有人用利刃硬生生的砍断他的臂膀，鲜血淋漓。然而当他清醒过来，他就会痛苦地发现，现在的他已分辨不出，梦境和现实那个更令他感到无助和恐惧。  
他的确是失去了一边的手臂。  
那天金韩彬的家人来接他回家，在临别的时候，他们紧紧的拥抱彼此，他听见韩彬在他耳边说对不起。  
他像行尸一般回到了自己的房间，他还没做好要分离的凖备，他们三个人本应是一体，他多想变成一隻鸵鸟，躲起来就这样什么都不管不顾。然后金知元走进来，从身后抱着他，对方的怀抱令他变得软弱，他嚎淘大哭了起来，就像个丢失了心爱玩具的小孩。

他还是觉得累，却已毫无睡意。他身边的人，看样子已经醒了好一阵子。金知元看穿了他并没有想再睡下去的心，就搂着他坐了起来，他窝在对方的怀裡不想动。  
金知元本来就宠他，近来更是用尽全力对他温柔，彷彿他是某种珍贵易碎品。  
但也确实如此，他身体承受不了这么大的压力，前段时间就生病了，起初他以为是皮肤过敏，后来才知道是患上了压力导致的神经性皮肤炎，手脚上出现的红点又痕又痒，金知元怕他会抓损皮肤，每次他一喊痒，就会替他在痕痒处吹凉气，让他能舒服一点。还会整晚在睡觉时牢牢抓住他的手，怕他在睡着时不经意抓损了自己。  
他病了这么一趟，人就以肉眼可见的程度瘦了整整一圈，而金知元也陪着他，整个人憔悴了不少。  
他俩辛苦的熬过了日巡，虽然对来支持自己的粉丝们不敬，但在完结的时候，他脑海裡浮现的真的就是终于熬过了。

金知元估计也没想到接下来做些什么，就这样抱着他，两个人懒懒的坐在床上。他依偎在对方的怀裡，连思考都不想。他和金知元本来就又佛又懒散，突如其来的重担压得他俩快喘不过气，就只剩下面对着彼此的时候，能什么都不用想。  
金知元亲吻着他的髮，温柔得令他依稀又有了些许的睡意。然后就听见对方问他，「旅行玩得开心嘛？」  
旅行必须是要玩得开心，不然就不会那么多人日常省吃俭用，就为了一年能去上那么一两趟旅游。但他心裡有事，所以也説不上能玩得多尽兴，顶多就是暂时忘却了现实的烦恼。  
他在男人的怀裡找了个更舒适的位置，才慢吞吞的回了一句，「也就那样呗。」  
男人搂在他腰间的手紧了些，「抛下我这么多天，还嫌玩得不够高兴吗？」  
他听出对方话裡的醋意，就讨好地抬头亲了亲对方的嘴角，「明明叫你陪我一起去，你又不肯。」  
金知元闷声闷气的答道，「尹亨约的是你，我跟着去还是不好。」他和金知元有一共通点，就是太爱替人着想，自己的事总看得比别人的事要轻。他好歹是长了一副单纯的老好人脸，金知元则是性格和长相完全不相符。  
他小声的嘟嚷道，「总想着你，玩得不开心。」他难得説出心底话，男人很是受落，热情的抱着他亲了好几口。

他们好几天没见面，这样亲着亲着轻易就擦枪走火了。  
金振焕在台上撩天撩地，但在情事上出乎意料地极度害羞。他更偏好正常的体位，喜欢金知元从上方紧搂着自己，他四肢都会攀爬到对方身上，把头埋在对方的颈窝。男人肩宽，肌肉凹凸有致，总给予他无比的安全感，像是替他挡住了快将压下来的一片天。

金振焕不易被晒黑，这次去了趟旅行回来，也不见黑了丝毫，顶多是晒得有些轻微泛红，但是现在情动，就变得更像一隻小蕃茄了。金知元把他的小蕃茄拢在怀内，性器在甬道裡进出得慢却深。  
金振焕脸上满是泪痕，随着他的动作被撞得微微摇摆，金知元在床事上有点劣质，喜欢看金振焕被他欺负到哭，却还是往他怀裡鑽的模样。  
他用了点力扶着对方的腰肢抽插，对方白皙的皮肤立马印上了他的指痕。冗长的性事很废体力，他还是不捨得金振焕太累，待对方射在他的小腹后，他就把金振焕的下半身抬高，再狠狠的在紧緻的穴道裡抽送，他每一下都对凖金振焕的敏感处，他射进去对方体内的那一刻，金振焕猛地颤抖了一下，强烈的刺激差点令他又一次高潮。

金振焕抱着他不肯放手，金知元又亲又哄的才能令对方鬆手，让自己可以抱着他去厠所清理。在厠所裡忙完一番，又去换了被他们弄得一塌煳涂的床单，回到自已的房间，金振焕已经昏睡过去，但是睡得并不安稳，睡梦中也一直蹙着眉。  
金知元很是心痛，低头去亲吻他的眉间。

刚才在洗澡的时候，金振焕念叨想吃的那间汤饭没有外送，金知元想他醒来就能吃得上热饭，又怕他做了噩梦醒来时自己不在身边。所以走得十分匆忙，也没花什么心思去做掩饰，才被粉丝认出并拍了照片。  
他满脑子都是他的心上人，怕他饿着怕他难受，但想到对方时，心裡终究是甜蜜的。  
他偶尔会有些天马行空不切实际的想法，他对金钱和名利没有太大的渴求，他们要是真的在这圈子裡捱不下去，他想带着金振焕回去美国，或是跟着对方回济州岛也可以，可以开家民宿，要是怕麻烦就开家咖啡店。金振焕还是想在镜头前也不是不可以，他们可以在油管上开个频道，他早就想在网上直播打游戏了，而金振焕可以教人保养打扮，甚至他俩可以一起拍『My boyfriend does my makeup』，他手抖症这么严重，肯定连眼线唇膏都画不好，对方绝对会揍死他的。  
夜色下，他边想边笑了，然后加快了脚步，急不急待想回到爱人的身边。

吃完饭之后，他俩就坐在沙发上消食，私底下金振焕很黏他，坐没坐相，恨不得整个身体都黏着他似的。  
下周乐温就要来韩国了，他的两个宝贝将会在这片土地上相遇。他知道金振焕不是特别喜欢小孩子，对比起小孩子以乎更喜欢的是小动物。但是没关係，那可是乐温啊！和他长得像了个八九成的乐温，不是他自信过度，金振焕是绝对会喜欢得不得了的。到时候他肯定要把两人同框的画面拍下来，再设定为手机的待机画面。

吃饱了的金振焕眼皮又沉了，金知元抵着他的额头，「困了就再去睡会儿？」説着就想抱他回房间。  
金振焕急忙抓着他的衣领问，「那你呢？」他是去完旅行回来太累了，才嗜睡如此。金知元不见得能睡得着。只见对方想了想，又亲溺的亲了他的脸颊，「没事，我抱着你睡。」  
金振焕闭上眼睛任金知元把他公主抱起，眼角眉梢都是如蜜般的笑意。

愿我们难关统统都闯过，再長久地与你相拥。

**End**


End file.
